lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
White Horror
I was playing the pokemon white version I had bought about 3 weeks ago,but when I started a new file I wasn't in Nuvema Town, but at Celestial Tower with Lavender Town playing. But when I stepped inside the tower it asked SNIVY? Then I got the options YES/NO. I personally don't like snivy so i answered NO, and it asked OSHAWOTT? YES/NO. I wanted Tepig so I chose NO again. What I thought was weird was it said JUNIPER'S TEPIG HAS BEEN STOLEN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE IT A NICKNAME. I answered yes and called it BlazeRod,then i walked out of the tower, and Prof. Juniper came running at me and said: It's not nice stealing people's pokemon now give me back that TEPIG! i got the options YES/NO again, and out of curiousness i answered NO. She told me: Then, i am sorry but this must be done! Cheren! Bianca! Take his TEPIG by force! just when they approached me it said: Thanks for ringing the bell.....for that we owe you this. Suddenly the ghost from the first games appeared in front of me along with two white hands. pkmn trainer Cheren would like to battle, it said. Cheren sent out SAMUROTT, Ezio sent out GHOST, (because i always call my character Ezio in honor of ACB). This creeped me out a little, and it made me shiver. i used the only option called: MIND MANIPULATION then my GHOST used it and this is what the text said: SAMUROTT'S MIND WAS MANIPULATED, SAMUROTT SLAMMED INTO THE WALL WITH ALL HIS FORCE. SAMUROTT DIED. it was very wierd because they never use the words DIE in pokemon games. anyway then Cheren said: No, my beloved SAMUROTT, what have you done you, you monster! Then the battle ended and it said: manipulate Cheren's mind? YES/NO? Out of fear i pressed the buttons to reset the game, but all i heard was some kind of laughter. Now i was so scared i swear i almost wet my pants, and threw the DSi at the wall. Anyway I chose YES then the ghost said: thank you for being heartless like all humans should be! I thought the game had frozen for a while and to be honest I was kinda relieved, but after a few minutes i understood that i could control Cheren now. I walked inside the tower and just then, the already disturbing Lavender Town turned to an even higher pitch making it so disturbing i turned down the volume a little bit.i saw four items on the ground and picked one up, only to find out the items name was GUN. the other three were called BULLET. I went outside again and when I tried walking again it said: Now you don't have to care about giving back the pokemon. the laughter sound came back only to creep me out even more. now the game wouldn't allow me to do anything else than ITEMS, so i did it and chose my only items BULLET x3 when i used them it said BULLET was inserted in the GUN. i should've turned off the game but i pressed USE on the GUN, and just then i heard three bullets being fired and the screen turned pitch black. When it became normal again i saw JUNIPER dead on the ground. I talked with the dead body and it said POKEDEX obtained! 35,000$ added. I made it to nuvema using repels with the money i took from JUNIPER and when i talked with my mother it said: Im sorry. Then she turned at me and was holding something looking like a knife. a pokemon battle started and my tepig was somehow lvl 10 ,i had to defend myself so i used ember on my mother she attacked first and it said MOTHER USED SLICE. now the Lavender Town became so high pitched that it was only a loud piercing sound going through my ears. My tepig survived it with 1 hp after my character saying something like: Can't you do anything right you moron! my mother got burned by ember and she died, it said this: MOTHER DIED. after that i saw a burning corpse on the floor, i talked with it and i took 10,000$ from it. That damn ghost returned to my house saying: that's the spirit now kill everyone from town, I'll help you dont worry. After using MIND MANIPULATION on everyone from Nuvema, Bianca and Cheren came up to me and said: TAKE THIS! The game had blackscreened until i pressed A, when i pressed it, it said now i will take their body and kill the whole Unova Region while you burn in hell!! After the textbox dissapeared I was in my house only a slightly red place with fire all around the place. now i was so afraid that i threw my DSi at the floor and after 10 minutes i was ready to pick it up, now the game was empty, only the towns where there, and when i walked into the tall grass it said wild WHITE HAND appeared and it used VICE GRIP on me and then i whited out and appeared in a new town. after that day i promised to myself that i would never ever play a used game ever again. So i grabbed the game out of the tray and threw it on the ground stomped it, smashed it with my table, but it wouldn't break. So i threw it on the ground in a forest and never went there again. Category:Paukymaun Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text